Who Would've Thought?
by Jedi of Oro
Summary: When Rei, a friend of Kagome's, meets Inu-Yasha in the present day, she must go with him to the Sengoku Jidai and save Kagome. R
1. Who the hell?

A/N: Greetings all and merry meet! This is the first fic I've posted on FF.net, so I'd like to apologize in advance if it doesn't suit your fancy (or if it just plain sucks x.x).  
  
Alternate Ego #1: Though I wouldn't be too surprised if it sucked, ne? Jedi: ::glares:: Shut up, bakayarou. Alternate Ego #1: ::slugs Jedi in the head:: Don't use that language with me, missy!! Jedi: ::rubs bump forming on her head:: Owww... ::mumbles:: Baka...  
  
Ideas for this have been dancing around in my head since summer, and finally I'll have them up!   
  
But first, there IS a method to my madness. It's kinda like this:  
  
'Dialogue'  
  
[Thoughts] .~*~.~*~. etc.= time passing/scene change  
  
Hopefully that helps ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Must it be said?? Well, apparently it must, so here it goes... I don't own Inu-Yasha or its characters, but I do own Rei (in a way) so just back off, bucko!  
  
.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.  
  
Rei sat in her seat at school, a blank stare on her face. The teacher was lecturing on the Senkgoku Jidai, the 'Era of Warring States'. She found it incredibly dull, so she let her eyes wander, and noticed that the only student who seemed remotely interested in the lesson was her friend Kagome. Rei arched a dark eyebrow. [How could she be interested in this?] she thought. [There's nothing special about it. It's all I can do to stay awake...]  
  
At that moment the bell rang. Rei sighed with relief. She gathered her books and stood up, thankful that it was the end of the day. The boy sitting in the seat next to her was still sound asleep, so she dropped a book on his head to wake him. He groaned, but made no move to wake up, so she shrugged and went over to where Kagome was standing presently.  
  
'I noticed that you paid good attention during class,' said Rei, smiling.  
  
'It was real interesting!' she replied.  
  
Rei arched an eyebrow. 'Huh?'  
  
'Well, I was interested,' she said simply, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
'Whaa...?' she asked, confused. 'But it was so boring...'  
  
'Oh, just forget it,' Kagome said with a wave of her hand.  
  
'Kay...' Rei cocked her head to the side. 'So what are you doing after school?'  
  
'I'm getting ready to go to -- uh, I mean homework!' she said quickly.  
  
'Homework?'  
  
'Umm, yeah! That's it!!'  
  
'Well, I'm way behind on mine, could you help me with it?'  
  
Kagome hesitated. 'Sorry, but I can't.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I have a lot of stuff to do.'  
  
'But you said --'  
  
'I'm sorry. Another day, I promise. Plus, I'm further behind than you are.' She shrugged. 'With all the sick days and all.'  
  
Rei nodded grudgingly and sighed. 'Okay. Well, I gotta go, see ya later, Kagome!'  
  
'Bye, Rei!' she waved to her friend as she left.  
  
.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.  
  
At 12 o'clock that night, Rei was still trying to finish her homework. 'Kay... so if Y=8/7X+30, and A= 17over...' she paused to write it down, '3... is equal to...... whaaat?!' She slammed her pencil on her desk. 'That makes absolutely NO sense! Grrr... this stuff's too hard!!'  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She looked at her clock. 'But I guess it'll have to wait till morning.' She changed into her pajamas and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
She laid her toothbrush on the counter and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a beautiful golden colour, but her black eyebrows betrayed her hair's natural colour. She sighed and reached for the toothpaste when she suddenly felt she was not alone.  
  
Rei slowly turned her head to the right. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. A young man with long white hair and golden eyes was sitting cross-legged in her bathtub! His oddest feature was his ears, which sat on top of his head and appeared almost dog-like.  
  
During an uncomfortable silence, she blinked a few times, opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again and said, 'What the hell -- ?'  
  
'Where am I?' the man interrupted bluntly.  
  
'In my bathroom,' Rei replied dumbly. 'Who -- ?'  
  
'Where the hell's Kagome?' he asked.  
  
'Uhh... well, at her house I guess!' she said, almost sarcastically. 'Why -- ?'  
  
'So where am I?'  
  
'In my bathroom!!' cried Rei. 'Now who the hell ARE you?!'  
  
He cocked a dark eyebrow. 'Inu-Yasha,' he replied. 'Where's Kagome?'  
  
Rei sweat-dropped. 'Why are you looking for Kagome?'  
  
"She has to come to the Sengoku Jidai to help me find the Shikon Jewel,' he said calmly, his face betraying no emotion.  
  
'Nani? Where and what? Eh...'  
  
'Is Kagome here?' said Inu-Yasha coldly.  
  
'No,' replied Rei. 'She isn't here.'  
  
'Well, since she's not here,' said Inu, getting up, 'I'll be on my way.' 'Where are you going?' asked Rei.  
  
'I have to find Kagome!' he said, and started walking towards the door.  
  
'Well, do you know where she lives?' she asked.  
  
Inu stopped and pondered a moment. 'I do, but since I don't know where I am, I don't think I can get there.'  
  
Suddenly, an odd idea struck Rei. 'Well, I can take you there, but not now. Tomorrow I can. But you'll have to stay the night here. Is that okay?'  
  
Inu-Yasha thought a moment, and then shrugged. 'Fine.' That's all he said.  
  
Rei cocked an eyebrow. 'Okay then... follow me.'  
  
.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.  
  
That morning, Rei lay awake thinking, which was something she normally tried to refrain from doing. [Hmm...] she thought. [Why would I do something like this? A strange guy suddenly appears in my bathtub, looking for Kagome (and God only knows WHY), and I suggest a SLUMBER PARTY!!! What's the matter with me?] She sighed. [Oh well. I guess after I take him to Kagome, I won't have to worry about it anymore! But then again, I'll have to ask WHY this is all going on...]  
  
Rei's alarm clock went off. Inu-Yasha jumped up, terrified. 'What the hell? A demon?'  
  
'No!' cried Rei. 'It's only an alarm clock. It wakes me up in the morning. It's not dangerous -- it's completely safe.' She pushed a button on the top and it fell silent. 'See?'  
  
'Feh,' Inu replied.  
  
Rei disguised a chuckle with a cough.  
  
'So, are we going to see Kagome?' he asked.  
  
'Not quite yet,' she replied, 'Kagome and I both have school. We'll go this afternoon. 'Till then you need to stay here.'  
  
'So what will I do all day?' whined Inu.  
  
Rei thought a moment, then searched her desk drawers until she found paper and coloured pencils. 'Here,' she said, handing them to Inu. 'You can draw pictures.'  
  
'What the hell...?' he said.  
  
'Look, like this,' she said, and quickly drew and coloured a small, simple picture of a dog. 'Very simple.'  
  
Inu's eyes grew wide. 'Wow...'  
  
'And if you get hungry later,' Rei said, moving on, 'you can get food out of the kitchen.' Rei explained what her kitchen looked like and what the purpose of it was at Inu-Yasha's blank stare. 'But don't leave this room till my parents leave, at about this time,' she said, pointing at the 9 on the clock. 'I don't think they'd like the fact that a strange man was sleeping in the house last night.'  
  
'Feh,' he said in reply.  
  
Rei gathered her books. 'I'm leaving now. I'll be back around this time.' She pointed at the three on the clock. She gave a small wave as she walked out the door.  
  
She grabbed some toast in the kitchen and told her parents good-bye as she rushed out the front door. [I just hope I can get to school in time for early study hall...] she thought. [I might get a decent math grade if I make it!]  
  
.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.  
  
A/N: Well, there it is!! Short, I know, but please bear with me!  
  
I think I'm going to leave chapter two about like what I've already written down in my notebook ::holds up a blue spiral USA notebook with an American flag sticker:: but I NEED some ideas for the next few chappies.  
  
So PLEASE, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I MAY NOT UPDATE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, SO HIT THAT BUTTON AND TYPE ME A MESSAGE!!!  
  
=~*Jedi*~= 


	2. Oh! THAT'S where I've heard that!

A/N: OMG!! You're reading chapter 2!! This must surely be a good sign!  
  
And thanx so much to all TWO of my reviewers. (I'm serious, thanks guys) Thank you both for reading it, it means a lot to me. You're my best friends, I love you guys!!! ::gives BIG hugs to Morgi and Jenni::  
  
Also, if you like Fushigi Yûgi, read Alatril Carnesr's story Well, Isn't this interesting?, it's hilarious. And whenever it gets posted, you need to read Daiel's Out of the Shadows if you likie Lord of the Rings.  
  
And yet again, I feel compelled to let you know the method to my madness.  
  
'Dialogue' [Thoughts] ... , etc = time change  
  
And the Disclaimer!!: ::reads cue card slowly:: Jedi... does not... own....... Inu-Yasha... or any of... its......oh, I just can't bring myself to say it...... characters. ::tragic sigh:: But I claim Rei, simply because I can!! And because I came up with her. So MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!  
  
ahem So, please enjoy the chappie. Much blood, sweat and tears (not to mention near suicide attempts - just KIDDING) went into the making and err... typing... of this this disgrace. Have fun!  
  
.........  
  
The only class Rei had with Kagome that day was history, which was last period. So when the bell rang for that period to begin, Rei sprinted down the hall in hopes of talking to Kagome before class.  
  
But when she entered the classroom, Kagome's seat was empty. [She always gets to this class early...] she thought. Rei turned to one of her friends and asked, 'Hey, do you know if Kagome's here today?'  
  
'She's not,' said her friend as she adjusted her glasses. 'I worked in the office this morning, and I saw her name on the absentee list.'  
  
[Aww shit!!] she thought. [Of all the days, why this one?] Rei slammed her books on her desk and sat down in her seat grudgingly. She rested her chin on one hand, mentally preparing herself for the day's boring lecture.  
  
Her teacher stood in front of the class and the lecture began. Instead of listening, Rei let her mind roam. She began thinking about something Inu- Yasha had said. 'She has to come to the Sengoku Jidai to help me find the Shikon Jewel.' [Sengoku Jidai... where the hell have I heard that before?] she pondered.  
  
Realization struck. She read the few notes on the board.  
  
Sengoku Jidai (Warring States Era) ·1482-1558 ·Constant civil wars  
1.Shogunate weakened  
2.Daimyo fought for land  
3.Samurai and ninja warriors  
  
Rei sweat dropped. [Who wrote these notes? They don't make much sense...] She raised her hand. 'So we're talking about the Sengoku Jidai, right?' (A/N: Don't you have people just like that in some of your classes? .-)  
  
The teacher gave her what could be described as a death look She gave Rei a strained smile. 'Yes, Miki,' she said, 'we are indeed discussing the Era of Warring States. Would you like to explain to me why you've not been listening for the past week?!!'  
  
'Oh...' Rei sweat dropped big time, but managed to mostly keep her cool. 'No, I'd like to keep that to myself, thanks.'  
  
The teacher's death look didn't loosen its grip on her face.  
  
Rei blushed. 'I'll listen now...'  
  
The room was completely silent.  
  
Rei pulled out a pencil and paper. 'I'll listen really well...'  
  
The Death Look prevailed.  
  
Rei sighed. '... from the hall,' she finished.  
  
The Death Look slowly eased into a normal expression. 'Better.'  
  
Rei stood slowly and walked to the back of the classroom, genuinely embarrassed. She opened the door leading out of the classroom, and walked into the hall, sitting down just outside the door. She listened intently to the lecture, which she heard through the open classroom door, and took some pretty decent notes, she thought. [Three whole lines of 'em, that's pretty good I'd say!]  
  
But, being the person that she was, Rei didn't pay attention for too long. Within a few minutes she was drawing pictures of s'mores on her paper. Then a thought occurred to her: How could Kagome, a girl of her time, have met Inu-Yasha, a... [dog-boy?] from the Warring-whatever Era?? [But then again] she thought, [how did he get in my bath tub?]  
  
The bell rang. 'Ahh, Kami I thought it would NEVER end!!' Rei screamed with relief. She ran back into the classroom and gathered up the rest of her stuff. She turned and faced her teacher. 'Gomen nasai. I'll be more attentive in class from now on. Sayonara!'  
  
Then she turned and ran full speed to her locker. [I'm not wasting any time getting home.] she thought. [I've got to get to the bottom of this!]  
  
.........  
  
Rei threw open her bedroom door, and found Inu-Yasha sitting at the desk - asleep, his head resting on the table. Rei chuckled to herself. [Aww, look,] she thought, [he's drooling!!] She rolled her eyes.  
  
She noticed a sheet of paper beside his head. It was a picture he'd drawn. She picked it up and examined it. There were two women in the picture: one could only be assumed as being Kagome, and the other looked like perhaps an older version of Kagome. They were both holding small, circular objects that Inu had coloured purple. To either side of them were old- style kanji characters too messy for Rei to read.  
  
Rei placed Inu-Yasha's 'art' on the desk where it had been before. Rei noticed again Inu-Yasha's dog-like ears. [I bet they _feel_ like dog ears, too.] 'Hmmm...' She lifted her hand, hesitated, then reached out and rubbed one of his velvety ears. [They _are_ soft!] she thought, smiling widely.  
  
Inu groaned and reached for her hand, placing his on top of hers. 'Kagome?' he asked sleepily.  
  
'No, Rei,' she corrected, quickly pulling away her hand.  
  
'Who?' said Inu-Yasha, sitting up abruptly.  
  
'Oh... I guess I never did tell you my name,' she said. 'I'm Miki Rei.'  
  
He nodded. 'Ahh...' He looked around a moment. 'So where's Kagome?'  
  
'Ya know, she wasn't at school today, so I'm not completely sure. We should go see if she's home,' Rei suggested.  
  
'Alright. Let's go then!'  
  
.........  
  
They stood outside the shrine/house, looking for any signs that someone might be home. Inu-Yasha scratched his head under the baseball cap, which he was wearing to deflect attention away from his ears. Presently Rei saw Kagome's grandpa, and waved to him. 'Hey! Is Kagome home?'  
  
He walked over to them. 'Yes,' he said, 'but she's very sick with...' he then realized the young man before him was Inu-Yasha. 'But... I thought she was with you!' he said pointing lamely at Inu, very confused. 'You mean you don't know where she is?!'  
  
'She's not here?!!' yelled an enraged Inu-Yasha. 'Where'd she go?'  
  
'She went through the well. I assumed she was with you.'  
  
'Nobody was expecting her,' said Inu-Yasha. His face suddenly showed worry. 'What if she's alone there? She could be in serious trouble!'  
  
'Kagome's in trouble?' exclaimed Rei, who had been momentarily forgotten. 'We need to do something, then!'  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced quickly at Rei, noting her determined expression. He smirked. 'Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? The Sengoku Jidai is a dangerous era, filled with demons like me.'  
  
[Demons...?] she thought. ['Like me'?]  
  
She shook her head. 'No, but Kagome's my best friend, and I've got to do something,' she said.  
  
Kagome's grandfather sighed. 'Are you both going down the well?'  
  
[The well?]  
  
Inu nodded. 'Yes.' He for an affirmative from Rei. She gulped and nodded.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
.........  
  
A/N: And so ends chapter two.  
  
Sorry (to my two reviewers) for updating sooo extremely late. I'm just a world class, professional procrastinator, as you know.  
  
Okay, now here's the fun part: I have NO idea WHATSOEVER where I'm going with this. I don't even really have an idea for the next chapter. But that's where you come in. Anyone who may be reading this now has a job to do. Just hit the pretty little button on the bottom of the screen (button says hi) and review my little story. And give me any ideas you may have for where my story could go. Easy, huh?  
  
Arigato, y'all, and thanks for your time. Ja!  
  
..Jedi.. 


End file.
